A gift for Mac
by BAUMember
Summary: Stella leaves Mac a gift M rated smexy all the way..............


**A/N well here we are yet another smacked M rated story, thanks for all your reviews on my last M rated and on my other 2 story's they will be updated soon, enjoy this one xx**

Looking threw her closet one morning Stella decided to wear a skirt to work, it was summer and she wanted to feel cool teaming the black pencil skirt with a cream blouse she wore a cream silk bra and matching white panties, leaving her hair down she applied a little makeup, admiring her self Stella was happy with what she saw.

Leaving for the lab Stella knew she would be the second person to arrive, Mac as always would be first Stella often wondered if he ever did go home or just slept in the lab, exiting the elevator she headed for Mac's office, Mac had his head bowed as he signed some paperwork he didn't notice Stella approach the office, knocking gently Stella stepped in side "Morning Mac" she smiled as he lifted his head "Morning Stella, nice to see you" he replied with a smile, "You look nice today" he spoke as his eyes glanced over her body, "What don't I look nice everyday" Stella laughed in reply, "Yes of course you do, its just I have never seen you wear a skirt that's all its nice on you" Mac smiled, "Well thank for the nice compliment" Stella grinned as she left his office and headed towards hers.

Soon work got underway, Mac and Stella hardly saw each other for the first half on the day, sitting down to eat lunch Stella read her magazine cosmopolitan it told you how to reduce your man, reading it intently Stella had a idea, "I wonder if this will work on Mac" she smiled to her self, heading to the ladies toilets she removed her panties, walking back to her office she wrote a small note holding both items in her hand she searched for Mac, noticing he was no wear to be seen she slipped into his office and placed the panties and note in his desk top drawer, heading back to her own office Stella sat and waited, hearing the lift bell she looked up and saw Mac emerge and head to his office, watching his every move Stella tried hard to keep her smile at bay, watching Mac sit down he removed his badge and weapon, opening the top drawer Mac gasped in shock.

Sitting there was a pace of white lace panties and a note, "Hey handsome here is little gift for you, if you can figure out who these belong to by the end of the day you can see the area these cover xxx" Mac gulped as he read the note, glancing up he looked around the lab at the various female workers, "Who can these be from, this must be the guys playing a joke" he wondered, Stella was sat hi her office she glanced up and saw Mac she could see his mind working over time, smiling she got back to her paperwork.

As the afternoon progressed Mac still had no idea of who sent the little gift, occasionally he would open the drawer and touch them, he loved the feel of the silk, grinning he decided to compare the hand written note, getting samples he got to work it took roughly 20 minuets before he realised who the writing belonged to, "Stella" he gasped in shock looking up he could see her in the tech room she had her back to him, grinning he stood up and walked out the office approaching the tech room he gulped a breath and opened the door.

"Hey what you got" he asked standing nest to her, "Oh hey Mac not a lot still got loose ends" came the reply, sitting on the desk Stella decide to have some fun, the rest of the team where out on the field spreading her legs she leaned back, as they chatted about the case Mac looked around seeing Stella sitting desk he smiled, her skirt had crept up her legs, glancing down Mac caught sight of her naked cunt, feeling his cock come alive he turned back around to face the screen, Stella smirked at the sight of Mac becoming uncomfortable, Mac could feel the sweat run down his back, turning back around he noticed that Stella had pulled her skirt up further to her thighs Mac now had the perfect view of her womanly area, there was a little of bit of hair covering her lower lips, walking towards her he smiled "Thanks for your gift" he said looking at her, "Glad you liked it" Stella replied, "So do I get my prize now" Mac said as his fingers grazed the inside of her thigh, "Mm Mac" Stella replied as his fingers grazed her clit, Mac knew this was dangerous territory doing it in the lab but he didn't care, leaning against the desk he placed a finger in Stella and slowly started thrusting "Oh Mac so good" Stella mumbled as his fingers penetrated her rubbing her clit he smiled when she closed her eyes, pulling his finger out Stella gasped "Why are you stopping" she asked opening her eyes, "I need o take you somewhere private so I can fuck you" he smiled pulling her skirt down, getting up from the table Stella smiled " Lead the way" knowing that the 40th floor was unoccupied and under refurbishment Mac decided that was the place.

As the lift arrived at the floor Mac and Stella walked out quickly checking it was empty they headed to the first room, almost as soon as the door was closed Mac had Stella pinned up against it, kissing her deep he pulled her skirt up and plunged three fingers inside her, "Gawd Mac" she screamed as he pumped hard, rubbing her clit with his thumb he smiled as she moaned his name it was the most erotic thing he had ever heard, feeling her walls clench his fingers Mac knew she was close, biting her nipples threw the fabric of her blouse and bra sent Stella wild, soon her juices coated Mac's fingers.

Stella unbuckled his belt pulling his trousers down and his boxers she smiled at the sight hits cock stood at a good length, "So big" she grinned as her hand wrapped around it. Moving towards the table Mac placed Stella upon it and spread her legs, pulling her ass to the edge he plunged his cock into her, "Mac so big, oh that's good" she panted wrapping her legs around Mac's back she leaned back slowly unbuttoning her blouse she freed her erect nipples, suck me Mac, she spoke in panted breaths, leaning forward Mac took on nipple in his mouth as he played with the other, "Faster Mac" she pleaded as her hips rose to meet his thrusts, gripping her hips Mac went as fast and has hard as he could, hearing Stella reach her orgasm Mac soon followed screaming each others names. Placing his palms either side of Stella, Mac looked down at her body, "Stunning" he smiled kissing her neck, pulling his cock out he kissed down her body lifting her legs and placing them on the table Mac plunged his tongue deep with in her cunt, licking sucking and biting Stella moaned in pleasure, hearing her moans Mac grabbed his cock and stared wanking as he licked Stella out, once they had yet again reached another orgasm Mac stood up smiling he grabbed a white sheet that covered the chairs and handed it to Stella getting cleaned up, they shared a kiss before heading back to the lab.

Just before the lift reached there floor Mac stuck his hand up her skirt and rubbed her pussy, "Something to remind me of our sexy fun" he smiled smelling his fingers. Exiting the lift the both smiled at each other and headed in opposite directions, only they knew of there little sexual encounter on the 40th floor……………

**I have no idea where this idea came from but I hope you liked it please RnR, updates to my other story's will be soon…….**


End file.
